


Берти и опасность наивности

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживсу предоставилась возможность узнать о принятых в "Трутнях" забавах немного больше.





	Берти и опасность наивности

**Author's Note:**

> За иллюстрацию огромное спасибо **оку**.  
За помощь с французским спасибо **Клевер**.

Как правило, я не забираю мистера Вустера из «Трутней», разве что если сам он или лакей по его просьбе не телефонирует мне о возникновении подобной надобности. Такое порою случается, если мистер Вустер не рассчитает количество принятого спиртного или в результате товарищеской шутки окунётся в костюме в бассейн. Но в этот раз я прибыл в клуб по своей инициативе. У меня было две причины. Первая ― формальная: на улице накрапывал мелкий дождик, а мистер Вустер позабыл дома зонт. Вторая и основная причина заключалась в том, что после завтрака между нами произошла незначительная ссора, касающаяся доставленной рассыльным упаковки носовых платков. Платки категорически никуда не годились, поскольку по распоряжению моего нанимателя в обход всех правил хорошего тона были оснащены нелепыми вышитыми монограммами. Чтобы выторговать победу, мистер Вустер даже прибег к лести, похвалив мои новые брюки, но мне всё равно удалось настоять на своём. Совершенно закономерно, что мистер Вустер после стычки выглядел удручённым и мне захотелось, что называется, сгладить острые углы.

Дверь мне открыл Роббинс, портье клуба «Трутни». В холле было пустынно, если не считать Роббинса и его кроссворда, но из внутренних помещений, как всегда, долетали хохот, удары биллиардных шаров, звон посуды, грохот падающей мебели, а также исполненные безмятежной весёлости крики. Я поинтересовался у Роббинса, где сейчас мистер Девенпорт. Мы с Грегом Девенпортом хорошо знакомы, он служит в «Трутнях» старшим лакеем, а также состоит членом клуба «Ганимед». Я всегда пользуюсь случаем при возможности переброситься с ним парой слов и обменяться свежими новостями. Роббинс, уточнив у меня написание слова «вуайеризм», сообщил, что Грег в комнате за библиотекой, и я, попросив разыскать меня, если мистер Вустер соберётся домой, последовал по указанному адресу.

В комнате за библиотекой, которая использовалась как хранилище редко используемых книг, говоря другими словами, тех книг, которые не были детективами, царила кромешная тьма. Я потянулся к выключателю, но у противоположной стены резко шикнули, и приглушённый голос, несомненно принадлежащий Грегу Девенпорту, торопливо произнёс:  
― Роббинс, это ты? Закрой дверь и, ради бога, не включай свет.

Я удивился такому неожиданному требованию, но просьбу Грега исполнил, а также исправил его заблуждение касательно моей личности.

― А-а, Реджи? Привет. Иди сюда, ― шёпотом подозвал он.

Немного поморгав, я убедился, что темнота не совсем полная. Единственным источником света в помещении было очень небольшое по вышине прямоугольное окошко, прорезанное в стене, у которой стоял Грег. Расположено оно было на уровне глаз. Стараясь ничего не задеть и ни обо что не споткнуться, я неторопливо приблизился. Свет пробивался из библиотеки, а окошко представляло собой щель высотой около двух дюймов и шириной с книжную полку. Подойдя почти вплотную, я убедился, что описанная щель была ничем иным как прорезью в задней стенке книжного шкафа, стоящего в соседней комнате. Об этом красноречиво свидетельствовали выпирающие из-за нижнего края верхушки высоких книг. Ещё я разглядел отодвигающуюся панель, которая давала возможность закрывать и открывать это тайное окошко из того помещения, где находились мы. Но было совершенно очевидно, что Грег пришёл сюда вовсе не для того, чтобы изучать на ощупь деревянную панель или пересчитывать выступающие в проёме книги.

― Смотри, ― прошептал он, подталкивая меня плечом к более удобной точке обзора. ― Это они называют «задние жмурки».

Я прильнул к отверстию. Из этого положения действительно открывался великолепный вид на компанию беззаботно резвящихся молодых людей, среди которых был и мистер Вустер. Того, что наш осторожный шёпот услышат, можно было не опасаться: хотя джентльмены и не роняли мебель, они всё же производили достаточно шума, чтобы заглушить негромкий обмен репликами. Шум большей частью описывался членами синонимического ряда к слову «смех». Я зафиксировал как минимум ржание, гоготание, хохот, хихиканье и фырканье.

― Правила очень просты, ― пояснял Грег, не отрываясь от окошка, куда он взирал с живым интересом натуралиста, наблюдающего дикую природу. ― Ведущему завязывают глаза, и он должен, исследуя на ощупь заднюю часть другого игрока, с первого раза определить, кто перед ним.

― Весьма занимательно.

Я плотнее приник к отверстию. Как раз в этот момент мистер Уиншип, чьи глаза были завязаны широким галстуком цвета испуганной незабудки, двумя руками методично ощупывал филейную часть моего нанимателя. Внутри моих новых брюк что-то взволнованно шевельнулось.

― Если не угадает с первого, последует второй раунд, ― прокомментировал Грег.

― Вот как? И в чём же заключается второй раунд?

― Игрок спускает брюки и остаётся в белье, после чего ведущий предпринимает ещё одну попытку опознания его личности.

Мистер Уиншип, меж тем, всё ещё продолжал внимательно изучать складку между ягодицами мистера Вустера. На брюках самого мистера Уиншипа в районе la braguette я заметил довольно сильную выпуклость. Нечто подобное, только крупнее, натягивало сейчас и мою la braguette.

― Поставил бы десять к одному на то, что пойдёт на второй круг, ― цокнув языком, заметил Грег.

― Полагаю, так и случится, ― согласился я, незаметно для Грега накрывая пах ладонью.

Но от этого, разумеется, ни на йоту не стало лучше. Мистер Вустер, беспечно смеясь, стягивал брюки, лорд Рейнсби и ещё парочка членов клуба с плохо скрываемой похотью во взоре неприкрыто на него пялились, мистер Уиншип нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, ещё человек десять присутствующих всячески выражали ликование и удовольствие от приятно проводимого вечера. В то время как в нашем наблюдательном укрытии Грег Девенпорт поочерёдно перевоплощался то в исследователя повадок фауны, то в спортивного комментатора, а моя растревоженная плоть, к которой устремилась моя же растревоженная кровь, требовала более пристального внимания, чем простое накрывание ладонью.

Испытание продолжалось: не преуспевший в первом раунде мистер Уиншип заинтересованно шарил по нежным выпуклостям мистера Вустера, облачённым в хлопковое бельё. Мистер Вустер, голубоглазо сияя, улыбался наивнее, чем дитя. Среди веселящейся толпы я обнаружил ещё нескольких таких же заинтересованных с натянутой, как тетива, la braguette, включая уже упомянутого выше лорда Рейнсби. А Грег между тем со знанием дела озвучивал очередной неутешительный для антропораспознавательных способностей мистера Уиншипа прогноз.

― Третий раунд неизбежен, ― авторитетно заключил он.

― В самом деле?

― Никакого сомнения. Приглядись, как он его щупает. Откровенный непрофессионализм. Нет чтобы определить ширину бёдер, расстояние от пола, прикинуть предположительную полноту и рост…

Я не вслушивался. Мой взгляд был прикован к ладони мистера Уиншипа, скользнувшей под ткань трусов мистера Вустера. Волна жара окатила меня, скованный брюками член отчаянно дёрнулся. Я сдался. Тайком покосившись на Грега, который всё с тем же не замутнённым ничем любопытством наблюдал сценку из быта золотой молодёжи, я расстегнул застёжку брюк. Путь был свободен.

― Ну, всё! Как я и предполагал: время вышло. Он так и не угадал. Теперь третий раунд.

― В самом деле? ― проговорил я, проникая под бельё.

― Да. Мистер Уиншип вообще слабый игрок, он регулярно проигрывает.

Грег не мог замечать моих движений. Во-первых, было темно. Во-вторых, он ни разу до сих пор не отвёл глаз от наблюдательной щели. В-третьих, я тесно прижался правым боком к стене, отрезая возможный обзор, и работал левой рукой, которая была вне зоны видимости Грега.

― Ну вот, теперь он снимает бельё. Третий раунд.

Мой взгляд прикипел к нежной бело-розовой коже. К мистеру Вустеру легко липнет загар, и контраст между золотистой кожей ног, где на бёдрах болтались спущенные трусы, и напоминающими зефир полушариями был разителен. Конечно, я видел мистера Вустера обнажённым, но никогда ― так. Чтобы его касались чьи-нибудь руки, чтобы два десятка глаз наблюдало за ним, чтобы похоть была разлита в воздухе так щедро, что и самого воздуха для дыхания практически не оставалось…

Моя рука двигалась без остановки. Я ненавидел мистера Уиншипа и благословлял за то, что он делает. А он делал, да, он делал. Он мял ягодицы мистера Вустера, он оглаживал бёдра, он даже ущипнул его и шлёпнул ладонью, оставив на коже розовый след. И только мистер Вустер, извивающийся от щекотки, единственный, пожалуй, не понимал природу происходящего.

― Опять не того назвал, ― укоризненно проговорил Грег.

Я понял, что забава в самое ближайшее время закончится, и увеличил темп.

― Теперь будет штрафной.

― Штрафной?

― Ага. Смотри внимательно, уже мистер Литтл побежал за пирожным.

― И кто из двоих по правилам получает пирожное: мистер Уиншип или мистер Вустер? ― поинтересовался я, стараясь, чтобы голос меня не выдал.

― Мистер Уиншип.

― И в чём же тогда наказание?

Я был уже близок к пику и предусмотрительно держал наготове носовой платок. Мистер Уиншип больше не касался ягодиц мистера Вустера, но тот по непонятной причине всё ещё топтался со спущенными трусами. В данный момент он повернулся ко мне стороной, противоположной задней, и я с огромным облегчением увидел, что он не возбуждён. Мысль о мистере Вустере, получающем удовольствие от прикосновений мистера Уиншипа, была тревожно неутешительной.

― Пирожное размазывают по ягодицам игрока, ― с охотой пояснил Грег, ― и проигравший слизывает его без остатка.

Та моя кровь, которую до сих пор не вобрал вот-вот готовый взорваться орган, бросилась к лицу. А подоспевший мистер Литтл немедленно выполнил предсказанное Грегом, размазав по заду хихикающего мистера Вустера слоновью дозу белого и розового крема. Мистер Уиншип опустился на колени и жадно, нисколько не стыдясь этой жадности, принялся лизать. Слава богам, ему хватило совести не тереться пахом о ногу мистера Вустера. А судя по выпуклости размером с половину графства Кент, он очень бы этого хотел.

― Дети, ― с ноткою ностальгии протянул Грег. ― Помнится, и в «Ганимеде» были когда-то весёлые деньки.

― Мы уже давно взрослые респектабельные люди, ― ответил я, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не сбилось дыхание.

Моя рука сновала туда-сюда, внимание было поглощено тем, что происходило на символическом ринге. Теперь мистер Вустер был повёрнут ко мне боком, и я мог в подробностях наблюдать и его, и мистера Уиншипа. Мистер Уиншип, всовав до капли остатки крема, прикрыв глаза, с плохо скрываемым наслаждением вылизывал порозовевший от такого натиска и поблёскивающий от слюны зад. Зрители шутили, смеялись, курили и с удовольствием комментировали происходящее. Мистер Вустер был весел, раскован и нимало не смущён. Впрочем, с самого начала было ясно, что подобное времяпровождение для членов клуба не является чем-то исключительным.

Мистер Уиншип чуть отстранил лицо, и я решил, что на этом представление закончится, но он раздвинул полушария ягодиц, вытянул розовый длинный язык и очертил по окружности анус. Я сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать ― меня захлестнул вал сильнейшего изысканного наслаждения. То, что рядом стоял ни о чём не подозревающий Грег, только усиливало ощущения. Опустив веки, я смаковал прокатывающиеся по телу постепенно слабеющие волны.

― Теперь водить будет мистер Вустер, ― вскользь обронил Грег, и я, внезапно представив, как мой наниматель вынужден будет вылизывать чей-то зад, вздрогнул от ужаса и выронил липкий от семени платок, которым вытирал в тот момент пальцы.

Рассматривать пол было бессмысленно по причине практически полной темноты. Имело смысл опуститься на корточки и пошарить поблизости ― платок не мог отлететь далеко, но такой порядок действий требовал на время оторваться от дальнейшего наблюдения, а я не мог себе этого позволить, потому что в ту самую минуту мистер Литтл завязывал мистеру Вустеру глаза. Бельё и брюки моего нанимателя пребывали уже на своём законном месте, но волнение, испытываемое мной, только усилилось.

Мистер Литтл энергично раскрутил мистера Вустера относительно вертикальной оси и отпрыгнул в сторону. Молодые джентльмены, придя в ещё более приподнятое состояние духа, создали вокруг мистера Вустера беспорядочное хаотичное движение, сопровождаемое побудительными окликами, динамичными, но бессмысленными возгласами и хлопками в ладоши. 

Мистер Вустер довольно быстро выцепил из этой суетящейся толпы свою жертву, в которой я без труда узнал мистера Финк-Ноттла. С трепетом в сердце я ждал развития худшего из возможных сценариев, но, к моему неизъяснимому облегчению, мистер Вустер опознал товарища с первого раза. Что, если подумать, даже для него было нетрудно, если принять во внимание, что мистер Финк-Ноттл прикрывал тылы от щекотки рукой с зажатой в ней банкой с тритоном, с которым не расставался весь вечер.

― Пора, ― произнёс Грег. ― Теперь, когда самая интересная часть закончилась, молодым джентльменам непременно что-нибудь понадобится, и я должен находиться неподалёку, на случай, если меня вызовут.

― Разумное заключение, ― одобрил я.

Туалет мой к этому моменту был, благодаря невидимым миру стараниям, в полном порядке, не считая платка. За платком же я планировал нагнуться, предоставив Грегу первому последовать к двери, а самому немного отстав. В темноте это было проделать проще простого. Однако мои планы нарушились. Почти неслышно вернув на место потайную панель, Грег щёлкнул выключателем, и комната озарилась светом.

― Очень удобное нововведение, ― с гордостью пояснил он. ― Пока не добавили второй выключатель, с кем-нибудь из персонала постоянно приключались неприятности. Не так-то уж просто пересечь помещение в полной темноте, тем более что окон здесь нет. И пожилые, и юные без конца рисковали. Но после того, как Томлинсон поломал в двух местах ногу, я вызвал электрика.

Пока он говорил, я, чтобы не позволить его взгляду беспрепятственно блуждать по полу, непрерывно поддерживал зрительный контакт, изображая на лице глубочайшее внимание и не менее глубокую вовлечённость. Однако Фортуна, которую не прочь порой упомянуть мой наниматель, оказалась не на моей стороне. Закончив живописать сложности прокладки электропроводки, Грег скользнул взглядом вниз, и увиденное его тут же заинтересовало.

― Кажется, кто-то обронил платок?

― Неужели? ― равнодушно обронил я. ― Уборщик утром наведёт порядок.

― Да нет же, его лучше вернуть.

Раз уж я заговорил про Фортуну, стоило добавить, что платок по досадной случайности оказался ближе к Грегу, чем ко мне. А Грег Девепорт ещё во времена нашей не столь респектабельной юности славился в клубе «Ганимед» необыкновенной шустростью и проворством. Всё-таки решив не уступать без боя, я стремительно бросился к платку. И проиграл. Грег оказался быстрее. Впрочем, он тут же об этом пожалел, с отвращением разглядывая липкую субстанцию на пальцах.

― Ох уж, эти юнцы, ― пробормотал он.

― Мы в их возрасте не были такими. Прими моё искреннее сочувствие, ― лицемерно проговорил я и направился к выходу, Грег, морщась, последовал за мной, брезгливо держа злополучный платок кончиками пальцев за самый край.

В коридоре нам повстречался Роббинс.

― Мистер Вустер собирается покинуть клуб, ― оповестил он меня и, развернувшись, важно зашагал обратно.

В холле меня действительно ожидал мистер Вустер, разгорячённый, довольный и румяный. Было одно удовольствие смотреть на него. Он дал Роббинсу на чай и, весело щебеча про свежие похождения своих друзей, позволил облачить себя в кашемировое пальто. Мы вот-вот должны были уйти, и я с некоторым нетерпением и тревогой наблюдал, как стоящий навытяжку Грег украдкой продолжает рассматривать зажатую между пальцев улику. Мне не требовался спиритический сеанс с Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы понять, что именно его озадачило. Подушечка большего пальца нервно теребила вышитую монограмму. Это был тот самый платок, который я изъял у мистера Вустера сегодня утром. Я понадеялся, что у Грега хватит благоразумия промолчать.

Благоразумия у него хватило, но от мистера Вустера не ускользнули его суетливые подёргивания. В недоумении он шагнул ближе, не иначе чтобы в своей великодушной манере поинтересоваться, всё ли в порядке со стариной Девенпортом, и в эту самую секунду взгляд его упал на платок. На зажатый в брезгливо отставленных в сторону пальцах измазанный спермой платок, повёрнутый монограммой вверх.

― Ого! Клянусь Юпитером! Это же надо! ― Лицо мистера Вустера озарила такая солнечная улыбка, что её одной хватило бы, чтобы пережить полярную ночь населению целой Лапландии. ― Мой славный платочек! Но как?! Но откуда!?

Он вынул из пальцев растерянного Грега своё сокровище и с интересом принюхался.

― Что это за штука на нём? Пахнет приятно.

Мои яйца благодарно поджались.

Мистер Вустер, с удовольствием, как на встреченного школьного друга, поглядев на предмет мануфактуры, сунул его в карман, а я, не дыша, застыл, глядя на его пальцы, которые он по небрежности испачкал. Моё семя на коже мистера Вустера… Я испытал что-то похожее на ментальный оргазм. Впрочем, обычный устроил бы меня намного больше. Новые брюки второй уже раз за короткое время опасно натянулись. Я загородился сложенным зонтом, заслоняя пах.

― Дживс, ты случайно не знаешь, что это? ― Мистер Вустер, доверчиво моргая голубыми глазами, поднёс пальцы ближе ко мне. ― Какой-то забавный соус. Думаешь, стоит лизнуть?

Это было выше даже моих сил. Я выронил зонт. Глаза Грега метнулись на то место, где он только что был, и опасно расширились. А потом в них сверкнуло понимание.

И только мой наниматель, слегка глуповато, растерянно, но от этого не менее притягательно улыбаясь, бросал взгляды поочерёдно то на одного из нас, то на другого, не понимая в происходящем абсолютно ничего. Да Роббинс пропустил всё самое увлекательное, уткнувшись в свой непременный кроссворд, но я не сомневался, что Грег не упустит возможности рассеять его неведение.

― Могу я поинтересоваться, сэр, мы уже можем идти? ― спросил я посреди тишины, достойной кульминационной сцены трагедии Эсхила.

― Да-да, старина, конечно.

Я, не торопясь, поднял с пола зонт, и мы с мистером Вустером в заново сгустившейся тишине покинули пределы клуба «Трутни».

Не самый приятный инцидент, ― думал я, касаясь мистера Вустера плечом и коленом на заднем сиденье лондонского такси, ― но со стороны товарищей по цеху мне нечего опасаться. Что в стенах клуба сталось, то там и осталось.

Если опасность и существовала, угрожала она исключительно моим брюкам и проистекала по вине мистера Вустера. Вопреки тому, что можно было предположить, инцидент с падением зонта не облегчил ситуацию с их чрезмерным натяжением. 

Конечно, мистер Вустер прекрасен в своей наивности, но и наивности должен быть предел. И я положу ей предел сегодня же. А заодно ― простите за каламбур (боюсь, влияние моего нанимателя сильнее, чем кажется) ― положу и самого мистера Вустера в какую-нибудь удобную и приятную для нас обоих позу. Иначе моим новым брюкам придёт преждевременный конец, чего допустить, разумеется, ни в коем случае нельзя.

_Примечание:_

la braguette ― ширинка (франц.)

  
  


[](https://ibb.co/0hCTRgB)


End file.
